


No Apologies

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Quote Fics [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Graduation, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Nancy Wheeler is a BadAss, Partnership, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Sibling Bonding, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Based on the quote: "I make no apologies for how I choose to repair what you broke."Nancy returns to Hawkins after six years for Mike's high school graduation.





	No Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> FRIENDS-  
> I'm in LOVE WITH THIS. I will write the threesome getting together, I will write after this, I will write whatever but yall gotta tell me if you like this verse.  
> In this fic Holly is about 7 - but I realize she probably acts younger but I just love kids and she's fascinated by Nancy. Originally she was going to be 9 but we gotta go with the flow sometimes, so sorry.  
> Also the tags are very briefly mentioned, I don't think there's any additional warnings but as heavy as it is, there's also so much fluff and Stoncy love and Nancy being a bad bitch.  
> I worked so SO hard on this so PLEASE COMMENT!!!  
> XX  
> T  
> (Also all abuse warnings are briefly mentioned and literally just implied.)

“Mike, I’ve told you five times, I’m coming,” Nancy says, cutting the pizza that’s currently sitting on her stovetop. 

“Well I’m just making sure. It’s been, a long time,” he says into the phone. 

“Six years,” Nancy says, diving out the pizza on to three plates. 

“Holy shit,” Mike whistles, “that’s crazy. Am I even going to recognize you?” 

Nancy laughs as Steve swipes two of the plates and sets them at the table for him and Jonathan. Nancy grabs her own plate and sets it at the table, groaning when Jonathan places a big scoop of salad on her plate,  
“Maybe not.” 

“Well maybe if you had any form of social media that wasn’t full of pictures of other people,” Mike starts in. 

“Shut up! I’m a cosmetologist, that’s what I do. And you know I get all Jonathan’s models ready for his photoshoots, I’ve got to promote my boo.” 

“What about your other boo? How’s Steve?” 

Nancy smiles as Steve dumps nearly the entire bottle of parmesan cheese on his pizza,  
“He’s good. He just got promoted to bank manager. He hates the corporate world, but he just looks so good in his suits.” 

Mike gags,  
“Too much information. You guys are coming in to town before the graduation right?” 

“Yeah, probably the day before,” she says taking a bite of her pizza, “We’re staying with Joyce and Hop.” 

“Why?” Mike whines slightly. 

Steve points his fork at her salad and she flips him off,  
“Mike, you think Karen and Ted are going to let my two boyfriends and I stay at their house?” 

“Well no but, they get to see you before me!” 

“I’m sure Joyce will have you over for dinner. Or I can pick you up from school? Or we can stay the weekend. We will spend time together, I promise. I’m just not trying to see Karen and Ted before I have you. You get it?” She asks taking another bite of pizza. 

Jonathan’s already gone to put a second pizza in the oven and she stiffles a laugh at the both of them. Until he comes back and stabs her lightly with his plastic fork and mouths, “Eat the goddamn salad.” She makes a huge show of shoving the salad in her mouth and trying not to make a face as she chews. 

“I get it but Nancy, I miss you.” 

“I miss you too Mike. More than you will ever know.” 

“I’m going to Penn State.” 

Nancy smiles, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear,  
“I know. You’re so fucking smart.” 

There’s a lag on the phone,  
“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, nothing, um. It’s only two hours from New York.” 

Nancy’s heart gets caught in her throat and her eyes start to water. Stupid hormones, 

“Mike, Michael, please hear me when I say this, you are allowed in my house at any time. Anything you need, I will try to get for you. I’m sorry it’s been so long, I’m so sorry that I’ve been a shitty sister.” 

“You haven’t! What mom and dad did, I, I understand why you didn’t come back. I understand. It’s just a shitty situation. I mean, I don’t even know if Holly remembers you. Mom and dad never talk about you. I don’t even know if they know you’re coming.” 

“Mike honey, that’s not for you to worry about. I’m a big girl now. I will be there for you, okay? And we’ll stay the weekend, I promise. It’ll be fun. Do you want me to call Joyce and ask if you can come for dinner when we get in? We won’t get in until like seven. Steve has to put in a half day, so we’re not leaving until later.” 

“No, no, it’s fine. You spend time with Jonathan’s family. I’ll see you at graduation.” 

“Are you going to dinner before or anything?” Nancy asks, smacking Steve’s hand as he tries to take her second piece of pizza. 

“Um, Dad didn’t want to take off work, so I’m going to say no.” 

Nancy groans,  
“Of course he didn’t. Do you want us to take you somewhere?” 

“No, it’s okay! All of us are going to dinner, Dustin, Lucas, El, Will, Max.” 

“Okay, well if you want your awesome ass older sister to join, you just let me know.” 

“I will.” 

“Alright, well I’m gonna finish eating dinner, I love you.” 

“Love you too Nance. Tell Steve and Jonathan I said hi.” 

“Will do. See you next week.” 

“Bye.” 

When she hangs up, Steve is immediately on her,  
“Nancy Wheeler I swear to god if you don’t eat that salad I’m gonna-” 

“What?!” She demands. 

Steve turns to Jonathan,  
“Jonathan, what are we gonna do?” 

Jonathan laughs,  
“Um, you won’t be allowed to pick the tv show for a week.” 

Nancy rolls her eyes,  
“You guys are just as in to Scandal as I am so nice try.” 

Steve snaps his fingers,  
“I got it! No more White Castles.” 

Nancy frowns and then smacks his arm,  
“I hate you!”  
But she picks up her fork and shovels in more salad,  
“Jonathan don’t make me do this, it tastes like dirty water.” 

“Babe, it does not. I used like half the bottle of ranch.” 

She frowns,  
“Y’all are trying to kill me.” 

Steve shakes his head,  
“Actually, you are trying to kill us, by forcing us to deal with your crazy ass parents.” 

She shakes her head,  
“Trust me, if I didn’t have to, I wouldn’t.” 

 

The week pasts quickly, and since their flight is so late, they make it through customs smoothly. The flight is only an hour, but Nancy had still dressed in a sweatshirt and leggings, hair tucked under a ballcap, and napped against Steve, while Jonathan read. There was no flights directly into Hawkins and so when they got to Indianapolis and got their rental car, it was already seven. Jonathan called his mom to say they’d be late and Steve, shockingly took place behind the wheel. Steve hated driving, but he’d been more protective of Nancy than usual and Jonathan was trying to soothe his mom, who’d apparently cooked them a wonderful meal, that they probably wouldn’t even be eating. 

Around ten Nancy complains she’s hungry, and they pull over to get Mcdonald’s in which she orders more than she’ll ever eat and a large Coke, even though the girl should never be getting caffeine this late. By the time they’ve finished eating, she’s blasting Kehlani, and singing along obnoxiously. They finally pull up to the Byers’ residence and they really shouldn’t be surprised that all the lights are on and everyone is still awake. 

The boys grab their bags despite Nancy’s protests (okay she doesn’t protest that hard) and she slings her purse over her shoulder, sending Mike a text to let him know they made it, and before they can even knock, Joyce is swinging open the door. She has aged beautifully, truly, and Nancy feels bad she hasn’t seen the woman in years. Jonathan has visited by himself, which Nancy thinks she was selfish to not go with him, but she wasn't ready. She’s barely ready now and she’s fucking twenty four years old. Joyce has her dark hair pulled back from her face and the widest smile in the world, brown eyes crinkled softly, makeup still on. She must have done herself up for dinner because she has on eyeliner and blush and a trace of red lipstick. 

She throws her arms around Jonathan, who drops their bags and hugs her back. They hug for a long time and Joyce peppers kisses across his cheeks and when he finally pulls away, she’s crying. It’s been almost a year since he’s been back, his photography had picked up, and then money had been tight, and now they were really saving, Nancy felt bad, but smiled. She could feel the love radiating off of them. She was sure she almost knew what it was like to love someone that much. She forces herself to keep her hands at her sides, but then Joyce turns to her and smiles like she is the most beautiful thing on earth, and it makes her want to cry because no one in the world has ever looked at her like that except her boys. 

“Nancy, my sweet girl. You look stunning,” Joyce says giving her a kiss on the cheek and throwing her arms around her. Nancy wants to argue because her hair needs to be washed and she hadn’t worn any makeup today, and she’s got on one of Steve’s sweaters that is way too big, but Joyce doesn’t give her a chance to answer. She pushes her head into Joyce’s shoulder and she smells like home and hope, and Nancy can’t help the tears that spring to her eyes. When Joyce pulls away and holds her at an arm's length to meet her eyes, knowing flashing in them, Nancy lets out a wet noise, 

“Ms. Byers I am so-” 

Joyce rubs her arms,  
“Ssh, ssh. Sweet girl. No apologies. And call me Joyce. You should know you’re my daughter by now.” 

And she doesn’t say, like my daughter, and Nancy starts crying and Joyce looks concerned, rubbing her tears away, “Oh sweetie, I didn’t mean to upset you, ssh, come on in, get out of the cold,” she says even though it’s a June evening, “Hop, put the kettle on we’re gonna have some tea. Nancy go sit down sweetie. Steve, come here, I haven’t forgotten about you.” 

Nancy heads to the kitchen, and she’s shocked when she sees Will. He towers over her, and he’s got his hair artfully pushed back, and where Jonathan is lithe and swiny, he’s got muscles, and she remembers that he plays tennis, 

“William, look at you,” Nancy teases, pulling him down to give her a hug, “Holy shit, you’re a giant.” 

“Maybe you’re just small,” he teases, “How are you? I love the hair,” he fingers a blonde lock and she smiles, 

“Well thank you. How does it feel to be done? Tomorrow’s the last day you have to see any of those shit heads again!” 

“Amen!” 

Jonathan walks up and Nancy moves aside so he can hug his brother. They embrace for a long time, and Nancy goes into Jonathan’s old room for a minute, to breathe, or calm down, or who knows what, but before she gets there, she spots El. She’s grown up so much, her beautiful chocolate curls falling down her back, face full of makeup, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. 

“Oh my god, you’re making me feel old,” Nancy laughs, “Get over here.” 

El gives her a huge hug and Nancy pulls back,  
“How’s Mike?” 

El purses her lips together,  
“He didn’t think you were going to come.” 

Nancy looks down, she deserves that. 

“But you’re here, so it’s going to be okay right?” 

Nancy forces a smile,  
“It’s going to be okay.” 

It’s a fun night, they’re up until almost two am, the boys drinking beer, the girls drinking tea, well except for El who demanded it was sexist if she didn’t have one, but then wrinkled her nose at it. They collapse into Jonathan’s double bed, naked because it’s too hot not to be, when they’re all on each other like that. Steve’s at Nancy’s back, his arm wrapped around her waist, and Jonathan’s resting his head on her chest, legs intertwined with hers. Nancy can feel sweat pooling between her breasts and Jonathan kisses it off. 

“You nervous for tomorrow?” Steve murmurs against her neck. 

“Fucking terrified.” 

“We’re going to be right there with you,” Jonathan says, wrapping an arm around her. 

Nancy laughs,  
“I’m afraid of that too.” 

*** 

Nancy regrets so much. So much that it would take hours to recite, but what she regrets right now, in this moment, is not buying a new dress to wear for the ceremony. She stares at herself in Jonathan’s bathroom mirror. She looks so different. She knows she does. She looks happy. Healthy. Not anorexic. Or depressed. Or like she’s constantly in the process of breaking her own bones to turn herself into someone else. Her hair’s getting a bit long, collarbone length with blunt doll bangs, bleached blonde with a couple baby pink pieces. Her eyes look bigger, that’s what happens when they’re not sunken in from sleepless nights, and they’re covered in a shimmery champagne eyeshadow and perfect winged eyeliner. She’s wearing false eyelashes because that’s like the number one rule of a makeup artist. She’s wearing her favorite foundation to cover up the sunspots she has, even at 24 from her mom forcing her to go tanning, and a pink blush, and bright red lipstick because again, how can she not? 

She had exchanged her hoop nose ring for a stud, because it’s not worth the argument, especially when she’s got ‘I was not built to break’ in Jonathan’s loopy handwriting tattooed on her collarbone and an entire sleeve on her right arm. Not to mention she’s got Steve’s initials tattooed on her wrist. Not the engagement ring sitting on top of the silver band all three of them have that has ‘worth it’ engraved on the inside. But that’s not all she’s regretting today. Not her thigh tattoo you can see poking out from the bottom of her dress, or the fact both her feet are tattooed, not her finger tattoos, or industrial bar, or hoop earrings that she knows for a fact Karen would say were ghetto. Not even the wedge sandals that are already starting to hurt her feet. 

Today she is regretting that her favorite black dress is a bit too small, and shows off the exact outline of her three month pregnant belly. Fuck. She’s about to have a breakdown. Joyce had made pancakes, and Jonathan had watched her choke down half a banana- she just didn’t like fruits or vegetables okay?! Only the smoothies he made for her every morning, and it was probably because she didn’t know what he put in it. There’s a knock on the bathroom door and she straightens up, sighing, expecting it to be one of the boys to come in and tell her fuck Karen and Ted, she’s a grown ass woman and she’s here for her siblings, not them. She’s not an idiot, or a bitch, or never going to find love, or a horrible daughter. She’s a grown woman with a career, and a townhouse, and two life long partners, and she’s having a fucking baby and she can be proud of that. She knows that, but she wants to hear Steve say it as he rubs her shoulder blades, or Jonathan say it as he plays with her hair. She wants validation. That’s all she’s ever wanted. 

“Come in,” she says, leaning in to apply more mascara to the bottom. All of a sudden she hears a clatter and feels a shard of glass cut her leg. It’s Joyce, looking beautiful as ever, dark hair curled, wearing just as much makeup as last night, in a beautiful red dress, wearing a pearl necklace. 

“Oh my god Nancy, I’m so sorry! I was just bringing you some champagne, I figured we were celebrating, I had no idea, oh my god. Oh my god.” She stares. 

Nancy turns to face her, a million words and tiny shards of glass between them,  
“Ms. Byers I’m-” 

It’s at that moment that Jonathan and Steve rush in, 

“What happened?! Nancy? Mom? Oh god I,” 

“Nancy you’re bleeding, Joyce, you’re bleeding,” Steve says, looking at their feet and lower legs. 

Jonathan puts a hand around his mom’s waist,  
“Come on, let’s get away from the glass.” 

And Joyce just starts crying. Nancy panics and pushes past the three of them, out on the back porch, tears burning in her own eyes. She knew it. She knew it. No matter how much people said they were okay with polyamory, they weren’t. They weren’t going to live a normal life. They couldn’t get married. They didn’t even know who’s biological baby it was, but that didn’t matter to them. Nancy loved them both with all of her heart. She couldn’t imagine her life without one of them, but people didn’t understand. Even Joyce who made it seem like she could, didn’t. Not when it came to the important things. Nancy never wanted Karen and Ted around her child at all. She knew Steve felt the same. Maybe his mother. She’d divorced from his dad a couple years back and had tried to make an effort, but she never mentioned Steve’s relationship and he never brought it up. But Joyce. Joyce and Hopper were supposed to be the best grandparents ever. 

The grandparents that let you stay up too late, and brought you to fucking DisneyWorld. Who bought you makeup when you were thirteen and your mom had said no. Who greeted you with freshly baked cookies at the door. Who talked to you on the phone for hours and hours until you finally insisted you really had to go. It’s hot outside, and she leans against the railing of the porch, tears streaming down her face, when she hears footsteps. She turns her head to the side and sees Hopper, hair smoothed down, beard trimmed, wearing a button down shirt and nice slacks, 

“What’s wrong? I hate to see a pretty girl cry,” he says, taking out a pack of cigarettes. He holds the pack out to her, and she runs a hand through her hair, sighs. Wishes she could have one. So Hopper clearly hadn’t seen Joyce’s breakdown. So Nancy turns to face him, and places one hand underneath the swell of her belly. Cups her baby. Like she only allows herself to do at night, when both the boys are sleeping, or in the shower, one of the rare times they let her shower alone. Hopper’s cigarettes falls from his mouth, “Holy shit.” 

And Nancy closes her eyes and sobs harder, turning back to face the backyard when Hopper grabs her and pulls her in for a hug,  
“Hey, none of that. None of that. This is good. Congratulations,” he tugs her head up as if he knows no one has said that to her before, “Nancy, congratulations on your pregnancy,” he says, brown eyes soft and serious. 

And she chokes out a laugh, and tries to smile,  
“Thank you.” 

Who is Hopper that he carries around a handkerchief, but he does, and Nancy cleans herself up and bit and they go back in the house. Joyce is sitting at the kitchen table with Steve and Jonathan and she looks up when she sees Nancy, 

“Sweetheart, Nancy, darling, I didn’t mean, I’m not upset. I’m not upset. I am happy. I am so happy for you, being a mother is, the most wonderful thing in the whole entire world. And I’m going to be a Grandma. Oh my god. I am so sorry if you thought for one second that I wasn’t happy.” 

Nancy nods, still teary, and Joyce stands up to give her a hug and Joyce kisses her cheek firmly,  
“And you look so beautiful. Look at your teeny tummy,” she hesitates before reaching out a hand and Nancy nods. No one has ever touched her stomach except for Steve and Jonathan, and she rarely lets them. Not yet. She doesn’t want to burst their bubble of happiness. As if their baby could disappear at any time. But she nods softly and Joyce rests her hand on her stomach. Smiles so bright that it could blind Nancy. When she moves her hand, she gives one last hug and Steve ushers her to sit down, so he can clean up the scratches on her leg. 

Jonathan brings her a mirror and her makeup so she can fix it, because they’re running short on time. Where she’s going to have to see her parents. She tries not to panic, Joyce makes her some more chamomile tea, and she eats about six oreos because that’s the only junk food they have, and Steve cleans up and bandages her leg with a transformers bandaid because clearly Joyce still thinks Will is eight, and kisses each of her knees, before standing up. 

He looks so handsome, hair perfectly fluffed, wearing a dark red button down shirt and her favorite khaki pants on him that are just slightly too tight. Jonathan looks good too, in his black slacks and black button down. Each of her boys look so goddamn good. 

Nancy tucks a strand of hair behind her ear,  
“Are we ready to go?” 

“I don’t think we really have any choice. We can’t be late,” Steve says helping Nancy to her feet. 

“I think we should all sit together,” Joyce says, grabbing Nancy’s hand as they walk out to the car, “us and Karen and Ted and Holly. That will probably be easier, huh honey?” She asks, rubbing Nancy’s back. Nancy nods and slides into the back seat of the car between Jonathan and Steve. Steve puts his arm on his thigh and traces her knee and Jonathan hesitates before resting a hand on her stomach. It’s small, but since Nancy has always been so tiny, it’s clearly prominent. Their baby. Her baby. Her blessing. 

She used to sit up every night, crying and hating herself. Wondering why her parents didn’t love her. Why she had to make herself throw up to be pretty? Why She had to tan and color her hair? Why cosmetology wasn’t a good enough job when her mom was a stay at home mom? Why they loved Mike more? Why when Steve took her to prom her dad pulled her aside and told her she’d better not be a whore and sleep with him at the after party. So she lost her virginity in Steve’s room with bruises on her arm and tears in her eyes. 

She turned to Steve more and more because he wasn’t the horrible guy her parents claimed, and then for their senior project they were partnered with Jonathan and everything kind of sprung from there. They were teenagers and didn’t know what it meant but suddenly Jonathan was always in the backseat of Steve’s car and they were buying three movie tickets, and Steve and Nancy became increasingly more coupley when Jonathan was around, making out in a way that was more closely rated R than PG-13, and once they were in the movies and Nancy and Steve were making out while some cheesy movie played in the background, and Steve actually lifted Nancy onto his lap because she was wearing a skirt and he was horny and as his hand went up to cup her breast, and Jonathan attempted to keep his eyes locked on the screen, even though Nancy’s soft thigh was brushing against his leg, when Nancy reaches and puts her hand on his dick. And that was history. 

They didn’t tell anyone, they weren’t that stupid. But Jonathan applied to NYU, and Nancy to Aveda Institute, and Steve asked his Dad if he’d get him a job in New York, to which his dad replied as long as it meant he never had to see Steve or his white trash girlfriend again, then yes. And they graduated, Nancy’s dad didn’t even come, only her mother, who’d had to leave halfway through because Holly had an ear infection, and Steve’s parents hadn’t shown at all, and so Joyce took the three of them, and Will and Mike out to dinner at Applebees, because she probably knew entirely too much at that point, and then Steve had rented them a hotel room, and they drank cheap wine and fucked all night until they ran out of condoms. And two weeks later, they headed to New York and never looked back.  
It took her a long time to be okay with herself. To trust herself. To love herself. It was easy to love Steve and Jonathan. Steve was, he was beautiful. He had the purest heart in the world, he would give you the shirt off his back if he needed to. He wanted to provide for Nancy and Jonathan and it was easy to tease him about his lack of cooking skills, or the fact he was a pretty little rich boy who always wanted someone else to drive, or how once he orgasamed, he was pretty much useless for the next hour. But he was smart too, but constantly full of self doubt and there had been many long nights where they’d had to drag him to bed because he was doubting his work, and wearing himself out. 

Jonathan was witty, and sweet, and sharp. He wanted to change the world. He had a creative eye, and it was easy to get lost watching him take pictures. Just like it was easy to get used to him constantly snapping pictures of you. He was quiet with his love, but fierce, in the way that he’d snap at someone for staring at you inappropriately too long, but save you the last cookie. It was easy to hop on the counter and watch him bustle around the kitchen, making things that were much too fancy for their studio apartment at the time, like lasagna and homemade chicken noodle soup. Just like it was easy to tease him about his oversized clothes, and the fact that he insisted Steve and Nancy eat breakfast to fuel them and keep them strong, but smoked nearly a pack a day. 

It was hard for Nancy to have the two of them fawn over her. They fawned over her almost more than they did each other, almost like they knew. They called her beautiful all the time and made sure she ate breakfast. They’d come home with new clothes, or jewelry or coffee. They’d make her favorite meals, let her pick out what movies she wanted to watch, fuck her until she was crying. Shower with her, wash her hair, as if she would break at any moment. And for a long time she thought she might. Mike was the only member of her family that called her on her birthday that first year, and he’d only been fucking thirteen years old. But then three days later she’d received a package from Joyce and Hopper and Will and El with homemade cards, and freshly baked cookies, and a book that they thought she’d like, and she cried for hours. But she never broke. She threw herself into school, and found a fancy salon where she could make bank. Steve helped her get a loan and she leased a car, and changed her hair because that’s what girls in stressful situations do. She tattooed over her scars, and asked Jonathan to write out a tattoo for her and tattooed Steve’s initials on her wrist like a lifeline and she fucking survived. 

She survived Karen and Ted and Hawkins, Indiana and depression and anorexia, and hating herself. And she was still standing. And she was married to her partners - as close to married as they’d ever be allowed to be. And she was pregnant. She was carrying life inside her. For the first time in a long long time. Steve rests his hand on her stomach too, and then she does, covering both of their hands and squeezing. 

Despite the fact she’s been through much worse things than this, much much worse, her heart is in her throat when they pull into the parking lot of the arena. They all shuffle out of the car, and Steve immediately wraps an arm around her waist, and they head to find the kids. Graduation doesn’t start for another half hour, but they’d wanted to take pictures outside, and Joyce spots Will, waving wildly. Nancy tucks her hair behind her ear and takes a deep breath, following behind Joyce and Hopper, both her boys at her side. 

Tears spring to her eyes immediately when she sees Mike. He’s so goddamn big, taller than both Jonathan and Steve and still skinny as ever. He looks like a string bean. He’s grown into his mouth, but his smile is still extremely wide as he talks to El. He’s got on his blue gown and the cap is sitting crooked over her curls that are extremely long. She doesn’t see her parents yet, her eyes solely locked on her younger brother, who isn’t looking very young anymore. 

“Do you want-?” Steve starts. 

Nancy shakes her head and untangles herself from him, 

“I’ll be okay. You go find Dustin.” 

Steve gives her a smile and a quick kiss on the forehead, backing away. 

“You sure you’ll be okay?” Jonathan asks, hesitating. 

“It’s just Mike. I don’t even see them yet. I’ll be okay, go take pictures with your family papa bear,” she teases, placing her hand on his chest. 

“I can’t believe that’s actually going to be true soon,” his eyes down on her baby bump. 

She shakes her head,  
“Me either.” 

“Alright, go see Mike. I’m sure I’ll see you in a few,” he kisses her softly and she watches him walk away, before taking a deep breath and straightening the strap of her purse when she hears her phone ding. She pulls it out and sees a text from Mike: U here yet? 

She takes a deep breath and reminds herself she is a badass bitch and no longer seventeen, and turns around, crossing the parking lot to see her brother. Mike is in an animated conversation with El, waving his arms around like the spaz he is and Nancy smiles, placing a hand on her hip, 

“Hey loser.” 

Mike turns around and raises his eyebrows in confusion, before looking at her face particularly hard,  
“Nancy?!” 

She laughs and smiles,  
“In the flesh.” 

“Oh my fucking!” He doesn’t even finish his sentence just grabs her, literally lifts her off her feet and hugs her, swinging her around, 

“Oh my god Micheal put me down right now!” 

“Nancy, Nancy, oh my god, Nancy,” He says voice thick. 

Nancy finally hugs him back, and wraps a hand around his head, kissing his forehead as she feels tears wet her neck, 

“It’s okay honey. It’s okay.” 

She realizes the exact moment he processes her stomach because he nearly drops her, quickly grabbing her arms steady to her,  
“What the fuck is this? Oh my god, Nancy. Nancy!” He wipes the tears from his eyes and shoves her shoulder playfully, “You’re such a liar! You didn’t tell me!” 

“It was an omission! Not a lie!” Nancy says, cupping her stomach. 

Mike shakes his head,  
“Holy shit. You look amazing. You’re beautiful,” he fingers a piece of her hair before resting a hand on her stomach, “How far along are you?” 

“Almost four months.” 

He shakes his head,  
“This is crazy. You’re going to be a mom!” 

She nods,  
“I am. Anyway, how are you? You’re graduating? You never have to see any of these dicks ever again!” 

He laughs,  
“I know. It’s amazing. I’m sorry, I’m staring, I just, you look so different. Look at your arm, you have a sleeve! You’re a bad ass!” 

She shakes her head,  
“Look at you! You’re a giant. And you’re so handsome. You hold on to him El,” she says, reaching out to hug the other girl. 

“Um, he better hold on to me!” 

Nancy laughs,  
“You’re right babe.” 

“Hey!” 

Nancy shrugs,  
“Sorry Mike, girl power.” 

“Where’s Steve and Jonathan?” Mike asks, looking around. 

Nancy reaches to point where she thought she’d seen them run off to when Mike grabs her hand, 

“Nancy Michelle Wheeler! What the fuck is this?!” 

He stares at the diamond on her finger and frowns,  
“Nancy! You’re married?! What the hell did you tell me?!”  
Nancy laughs,  
“Um, that I was alive.” 

“Holy shit. You’re married.” 

Nancy frowns,  
“Not technically.” 

Mike’s grip tightens on her hand,  
“You’re married.” 

Nancy smiles looking up at him and Mike smiles back,  
“I am so grateful you came.” 

“I was never going to miss it.” Nancy says truthfully. 

“Mike, who’s your friend, she’s pretty hot?” She hears someone say, and she turns around to see little Lucas Sinclair who is not so little anymore, who’s tall and muscular with a box haircut, holding the hand of who must be Max Mayfield. 

“Shut up Lucas, it’s Nancy.” 

His jaw drops and Nancy just smiles at how grown up they are, and how okay they’re all going to be, 

“Nancy motherfucking Wheeler,” he deadpans. 

She throws her hands up dramatically and smiles, 

“Lucas motherfucking Sinclair. Get over here and give me a hug.” 

Lucas hugs her tightly, and pats her belly,  
“Aw, look at you. Congrats.” 

“Thank you,” Nancy says, “Get over here Max, you didn’t forget the girl who first introduced you to makeup now did you?” 

Max flutters her fake eyelashes at Nancy and Nancy laughs,  
“Of course not,” she hugs Nancy and then inspects her tattoos, before showing Nancy one of her own, a colorful butterfly on her wrist, “dammit Nancy, you’re making me want more!” 

Nancy smiles, and looks around,  
“Where’s Karen and Ted? Have they taken pictures with you yet?” 

“No, they were parking. We better take one before they come up, huh?” Mike says. 

“Yeah, I agree,” she hands her phone to El and slides next to Mike, wrapping her arm around his back. He rests his hand on her belly which makes her blush, and they smile as El snaps several pictures. 

Then three things happen at once, Nancy spots her parents in the distance, Steve, Dustin, Mrs. Henderson and the Byers’ all walk up and she hears her name being screamed. All of a sudden a little blonde girl is barreling into her body so hard it nearly knocks her over, and Jonathan steadies her. Nancy pulls her into her arms and Holly wraps her legs around Nancy’s waist and her arms around her neck, and Nancy feels her eyes fill with tears. Holly pulls back to smile at her, and she’s missing a couple teeth, and she has huge brown eyes, and her hair is in ringlet curls and she has a tiny button nose, 

“Hi Holly,” Nancy says softly. 

“Hi Nancy. You’re so beautiful, you’re like a princess. You’re my sister right? Mike says you live in New York City. That’s far away.” 

Nancy nods,  
“It is.” 

“Why are you crying?” Holly asks, wiping a tear from Nancy’s eye. 

Nancy laughs but it’s a mix of a laugh and a sob,  
“Because I am just so happy to see you honey.” 

“I’m happy to see you too! Thank you for my birthday present! I love Moana!” 

“Me too!” Nancy says smiling, she shifts Holly over to her hip, “Holly do you want to meet my partners?” 

Her little nose wrinkles,  
“Partners?” 

“Boyfriends,” Nancy says smiling. 

Holly just stares at her in awe, and plays with her hair,  
“You have more than one boyfriend?” 

Nancy nods,  
“I do.” 

Holly nods, moving to trace Nancy’s red lips,  
“It makes sense, you’re so pretty. You look like a princess.” 

Nancy laughs,  
“Holly, this is Steve, and this is Jonathan.” 

They each wave at her kind of sheepishly, not knowing what to do because she absolutely will not let go of Nancy. 

“You love my sister?” She asks, tracing Nancy’s cheek. 

“Yes we do,” says Steve. 

Holly’s eyes narrow,  
“You’re nice to her?” 

“Absolutely,” says Jonathan, as Holly turns her attention to Nancy’s tattoos, chubby fingers tracing the outline of the lily that starts at the top of her shoulder blade. 

“You tell her you love her? And that she’s pretty?” 

“Everyday,” Steve says with a big smile. 

“And never ever make her cry?” 

Jonathan shakes his head,  
“Never ever.” 

“She’s too pretty to cry,” Holly says seriously, giving Nancy a kiss on the cheek, which of course makes new tears fall from her eyes. 

“I agree,” says Dustin, reaching around to give Nancy a half hug, “Looking good Nance. I’m still the president of the Nancy Wheeler is the Hottest Girl in Hawkins Club,” he says with a grin, “Even knocked up.” 

Nancy lets out a laugh and tossles his hair,  
“Somethings never change.” 

He purrs at her and she laughs even harder. He smiles but pats her shoulder,  
“Seriously, congrats on the baby.”  
And these kids are too grown up for their own good, really. 

“Baby?!” Holly says loudly, “You have a baby?! Where is she?!” 

Nancy smiles,  
“She’s still in my tummy. Right here,” she places a hand on her stomach and Holly looks down, 

“Oh my gosh. There’s a baby in there? What’s her name?” 

Nancy laughs,  
“It could be a boy or a girl, so we don’t really have a name yet.” 

“Oh wow. You’re gonna be a mommy. I’m gonna be an auntie?” 

“Yes, of course you are.” 

“Oh my goodness, Nancy did you have a wedding?” Holly asks, grabbing at her ring, “Can I wear this? Did you wear a white princess dress? Why didn’t I come Nancy?” 

“Holly Eleanor Wheeler, get over here right now!” Karen demands. 

They’ve made their way so they’re standing across from Nancy, Steve and Jonathan, Mike and his friends scattered on either side of them. Karen looks the same. Perfect hair, perfect makeup. Perfect size six body. She’s wearing a light pink form fitting dress and nude heels. Ted looks the same, his hair is greyed and he’s wearing bifocals, a tan button down shirt and black dress pants. They’re just staring at her. 

“But mommy, it’s Nancy! Doesn’t she look beautiful? She had a wedding mommy! And she’s having a baby!” She hollers. 

“Holly, come here,” Karen says firmly, again. 

And Nancy knows that tone, so she sets Holly down, and she sulks over to her mother. Not wanting to do this in front of a crowd, she squeezes Mike’s arm,  
“You guys better go get ready. Take pictures with your friends first and I’ll talk to them. Then you guys can take your pictures.” 

He nods,  
“Okay. Nance?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” 

She smiles,  
“I love you too.” 

She walks over to stand in front of her parents, and her mom is very protectively holding Holly against the front of her body. 

“Karen, Ted,” Nancy says nodding. 

Karen’s eyes are narrowed,  
“Nancy. I did not know you were coming.” 

“It’s my brother’s graduation.” 

“You’ve missed a lot of things while you were off doing god knows what,” Ted says, wrinkling his nose are her arm. 

“Looks like you’ve, completely erased who we raised,” Karen says looking at her tattoos and her hair, “You look like you were raised in a trailer park.”  
Nancy takes a deep breath and purses her lips together,  
“Well we all know I wasn’t so,” 

“You’re married?” Karen asks, looking at her left hand. 

Nancy holds out her hand and her mother takes it, inspecting the ring,  
“Very nice.” 

“I’m in a partnership,” Nancy says, her hand feeling ice cold from where her mother had touched it.

“You’re.. Gay?” She asks confused, “Isn’t that what that means?” 

Nancy shakes her head,  
“No. Actually, um, you remember Steve Harrington? And Jonathan Byers? We’re together.” 

Ted frowns,  
“With which one?” 

“No with both.” 

Karen raises an eyebrow,  
“I don’t understand.” 

Holly tugs on her hand,  
“She has two boyfriends mommy.” 

Karen’s mouth drops,  
“You don’t-” 

“They’re here, if you want to meet them again. You know, officially as my partners. Especially since I’m,” she cups her stomach. Her baby. Her baby. She is here. She is alive. 

“Are you fucking crazy?” Karen spits, “How can you? I told your father, I told him that you were trouble. I knew. When you were growing inside of me I just knew that something wasn’t right. All those doctors told me that everything was okay but, you, something is wrong with you. And you come here, you come to our home, and parade your whorish lifestyle in front of us? It doesn’t matter that you’ve got that ring on your finger or whatever piece of paper or, or, bullshit that says you’re married, you’re not! You’re an abomination! How could you? That child you’re carrying is an abomination. You’re, how dare you come back here?!” She rants on, face turning red. 

Ted wraps an arm around her and she relaxes slightly, arms tight across Holly’s chest. And Nancy thought she would cry, or feel bad, or take her words personally. She thought she’d cuss them out or tell them something, anything to cause a scene. But then she feels a flutter against her hand, just the slightest kick of her child. Her beautiful child. Her and Steve and Jonathan’s child, and she just smiles, 

“It was nice to see you both again. I know that Joyce wanted us all to sit together since Mike and Will have been best friends all of their life. I hope that we can still do that for her.” And then she turns and walks back to her boys. Jonathan is wrapping his arms around her before she can even do anything, and Steve is right there against her back, 

“Do I need to go hurt them? What did they say?” 

Nancy pulls away and shakes her head,  
“Please don’t. This is Mike’s day. We can talk about this later.” 

“Okay baby, anything you want,” Jonathan kisses her softly, and then so does Steve, and then they kiss, and she can feel eyes on them. She grabs each of their hands, 

“Can we go find a seat? I’m sweating my ass off,” she says fanning herself with her hand. 

 

They end up sitting together. Hopper and Joyce at the end of the row, then Jonathan, and Nancy, Steve, Holly, and Ted and Karen. Before the ceremony can even start though, Holly is scrambling over Steve to sit in Nancy’s lap. She curls against her protectively, one hand on Nancy’s stomach, the other hand in Nancy’s hair. 

“I’m sorry mommy was mean to you,” Holly whispers. 

“It’s okay sweetheart. It’s not your fault.” 

Holly frowns,  
“Are you leaving after this?” 

“I have to go home this weekend, yes.” 

Holly frowns even harder,  
“Are you going to forget about me?” 

Nancy shakes her head,  
“Never. Holly, I love you so much. I think about you every day,” she presses a kiss to the younger girl’s forehead and she pushes her head into her chest. 

“Will you come to my graduation?” 

Nancy smiles,  
“I would not miss it for the world.” 

Holly nods against her chest,  
“And will you bring the baby?” 

“Of course I will sweetheart. You know what? How about this? I will make an effort to either come see you or you will come see me, before your graduation.” 

“You promise?” Holly asks excitedly. 

“I promise you.” 

“And I can stay at your house?” 

“You sure can.” 

“And we can go swimming? And you will do my hair like yours? And makeup? And we can watch Moana?” 

Nancy laughs, tears rising in her eyes again,  
“Of course. We can do anything you want. Do you want some makeup right now?” 

Holly nods eagerly and Nancy pulls the red lipstick out of her purse, before handing it to Holly. Holly applies it to her lips and then tells Nancy to purse her lips, which Nancy does, and Holly applies some on her as well. As she puts the lipstick back she feels Jonathan’s eyes on her and she looks up,  
“What?” 

He smiles,  
“You’re going to be an amazing mama.” 

She blushes and smiles, and kisses her forehead, and she hushes Steve and Holly who’ve began having a heated conversation about Frozen, as the ceremony starts. 

The ceremony is amazing, and everyone stands and cheers for all the kids, and Nancy is so thankful that Mike’s made it. They all start shuffling out of the arena, when Nancy notices Karen is missing. 

“Where did Karen go?” She asks Ted, still balancing Holly on her hip. 

“The bathroom.” 

She sets Holly down,  
“I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll be right back baby.” 

Holly grips her hand tight, nails digging in,  
“You’re not leaving right?” 

“Not yet sweetie. I’ll be right back.” 

Sure enough, Karen is in the bathroom, reapplying her lipstick. Nancy stands at the sink next to her, and pulls out her own lipstick, mimicking her mom’s movements that she knows so well. 

“I hope it’s a girl you know. I hope it’s a girl, so I can tell her every single day how smart, and beautiful and worthy she is. How she never needs to change for anyone else. That she is perfect just the way she is. That I will believe anything she tells me and protect her until the day I die. That if someone hurts her, if someone touches her, that it is not her fault. It will never be her fault. And I will tell her that I will pray for and try my damndest to make sure that she never meets anyone in this world as evil and cruel as you.” She says coldly. 

She rubs her lips together, lipstick perfect, as always.  
“You know Nancy, you’re a real cunt.” Karen says. 

She rubs her lips together, lipstick perfect, as always. 

“I am my mother’s daughter.” 

And she walks out of the bathroom.


End file.
